fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu! Blooming Episode 1 Transcript
(We see the logo with a white background and Haruka appears) Haruka: (looks at the audience) I'm Haruka Amagawa, and I'm gonna be the Blooming Princess! My passionate idol activities, Aikatsu!, starts now! (giggles) (The episode begins at a house, and the camera switches to a scene of the kitchen, where a woman is busy cooking.) Alice: (puts the bread in the oven and smiles) This bread will be delicious! (As Alice is taking off her oven mitts, loud music starts playing) Alice: (surprised) What in the world? Is Haruka playing music again? (A voice begins to speak as Alice walks up the stairs) Haruka: My name is Haruka Amagawa. I idolise Nagisa Kaminazuki, the top idol and current Blooming Princess. She was the one who inspired my dream, and now I want to be like her. I'm going to be an idol! (OP: Aiming for the Finish Line) (The scene changes to a bedroom that is mainly decorated in pink. Loud music is blaring from the CD player, and a girl is dancing to the song) Haruka: (laughs as she dances) I love this song! Nagisa-sama is amazing! (Alice enters the room) Alice: (a little angry) Haruka! (Haruka, surprised, quickly switches off the CD player and looks at Alice) Haruka: (surprised) Why hello, dear mother! What brings you here? Alice: (a little angry) Honestly, Haruka. How many times do I have to tell you to stop turning up that music so loud? Haruka: (laughs nervously) Sorry Mum! I'm just busy practicing for Blooming Idol Academy! I'm finally old enough to go to that school! Alice: (surprised) But the transfer auditions are two months away! Haruka: (excited) That's why I'm practicing now! Alice: (chuckles) Oh, Haruka. You know, I have something for you that will help you get into the idol spirit. (digs into her pocket) Haruka: (excited) What is it? What is it? (Alice pulls out two tickets) Alice: (smiling) Here they are! Two tickets for Nagisa Kaminazuki's concert! Haruka: (excited) Wait, Nagisa Kaminazuki? As in, the Nagisa Kaminazuki? The Blooming Princess? Alice: (nodding) Exactly. I thought that you and I could go to her concert together. (Haruka snatches the tickets and looks at them in wonder) Haruka: (excited) Thank you so much, Mum! (Haruka then hugs Alice) Haruka: I love you, Mum. (Alice smiles as she pets Haruka's head) Alice: (smiling) I love you too, Haruka. (The scene changes to Haruka and Alice and many other people arriving at a stadium, and they take their places) Haruka: (excited) I'm so excited! This is going to be one epic concert! Alice: (smiling) I agree. I haven't been to a concert in ages. Haruka: (surprised) You used to go to concerts? Why didn't you ever take me to concerts as well? Alice: (smiling) I was busy, sweetheart. You can't expect me to run around and take you to every concert now, do you? Haruka: (ashamed) No, of course not. (Suddenly, the stadium changes into a new stage) Haruka: (excited) The concert's starting! (A light appears at the stage, and a girl walks through and the audience begins screaming) Haruka: (excited) It's her! It's Nagisa Kaminazuki! Alice: (claps her hands) She's quite beautiful. (Nagisa waves at the audience as the voltage meter reaches its maximum. Nagisa begins her song, earning more screams and cheers from the audience afterwards) (After the concert, Haruka and Alice walk out) Haruka: (happy) Thanks Mum! That was such an amazing concert! Alice: (smiling) You've been a good girl lately. Every good child deserves a reward. Haruka: (wondering) Do you think I could make it into Blooming Idol Academy? Alice: (smiling) Of course I do. You have the passion and will to be an idol. (Two months later, Haruka and Alice arrive at Blooming Idol Academy) Haruka: (excited) We're finally here! It's finally the entrance exam! Alice: (smiling) Good luck, Haruka. I'm cheering for you. Haruka: (happy) Thanks Mum! (frowns) But what are you going to do while I'm taking the exam? Alice: (chuckles) I'll be waiting in the cafeteria with the other parents, and when it's time for you to do your live audition, I'll be watching it. Haruka: (excited) That gets me even more pumped up! Alice: (smiling) I can't wait to see you perform. But if you don't make it in, it'll be okay. I'm sure there are plenty of other idol schools to attend. Haruka: (shakes head) No, Mum! It has to be this school! I am definitely going to be the next Blooming Princess! (Haruka then runs off as Alice watches her) Alice: (smiling) I know you will be. (Later, Haruka is inside a classroom, where she and another girl are getting interviewed) Interviewer: What are your names? Haruka: Haruka Amagawa. Teruko: Teruko Fukushima. Interviewer: Nice to meet you, ladies. Now tell me, why did you decide to become idols? Teruko: (determined) I've been in the model industry since I was a child, and I thought that my modelling career would get bigger if I became an idol. Haruka: (thinking) She's been in the model industry since she was little? Wow, I have some real competition. Interviewer: What about you, Amagawa-san? Haruka: (snaps out of her thoughts) Oh! Well, I've always dreamed of becoming an idol, and I want to be able to fulfill my dream by attending this school. (The interviewer nods his head, and writes down notes as Haruka continues to stare at Teruko) (Later, Haruka is waiting outside a classroom, waiting for the written exam) Haruka: (thinking) That girl is definitely idol material. Maybe she's going to be the next Blooming Princess... (Just then, Haruka hears girls gasping. She turns around and sees a beautiful girl, also waiting for the written exam) Haruka: (thinking) She's beautiful... (Haruka then overhears some girls talking) Girl 1: See that girl there? In front of the classroom? Girl 2: The one with the pink hair in a bun? Girl 1: Yeah, her. That's Riko Hikawa! Girl 2: You mean the child actress? Haruka: (thinking) A child actress? Wow, I definitely have competition. (After the written exam, Haruka meets up with her mother in the cafeteria) Alice: (drinking tea) How did the exams go? Haruka: (sighs) I guess I did alright with the interview and test. Alice: (happy) Well done! Now you've got the live audition to do! Haruka: (sad) I've been thinking... maybe I shouldn't be an idol. Alice: (surprised) What? But you've trained your entire life for this? Why are you giving it up now? Haruka: (sad) Because there are other girls who are much more experienced in the idol world than I am. I won't be able to match them. Alice: (worried) Haruka, dear... Haruka: (sad) Let's just go home. Nagisa: (firm) That won't be necessary. (Haruka and Alice turn around, and they see Nagisa Kaminazuki walk straight towards them!) Haruka: (surprised) No way. It's Nagisa Kaminazuki! (Nagisa stops in front of Haruka and Alice) Nagisa: (firm) It doesn't matter which girls are more experienced in the idol world than you are. Haruka: (surprised) But, Nagisa-sama... Nagisa: (winks) I'll tell you a secret. When I started out as an idol, I had my doubts. Haruka: (surprised) You too? Nagisa: (nodding) Every idol has doubts. At that time, I believed that I was behind my fellow idols, and I decided to drop out of Blooming Idol Academy. But then, the headmistress showed me a video. Haruka: (confused) A video? Of what? Nagisa: (smiling) Of Alice Natsuki. Haruka: (confused) Alice Natsuki? Who's she? Alice: (smiling) An idol from back when I was a child. She was often regarded as the greatest idol of all time. I always found it funny that she had the same name as me. Nagisa: (nodding) Watching Alice perform at one of her concerts gave me the courage to continue. Thanks to her, I rose to the top as the Blooming Princess. Alice: (smiling) That's why Alice Natsuki is the greatest idol. She never gave up and shared her courage with others. Nagisa: (smiling) So please, Amagawa-san. Take the live audition. Haruka: (nodding) Okay! I will! Nagisa: (smiling) I can't wait to see you perform. (Nagisa then walks away as Haruka continues to stare at her with a determined look) (Later, everyone has gathered at the main hall, and a woman walks onto the stage, holding a microphone) Hikari: Welcome, everyone! I am Hikari Hanasaki, the headmistress of Blooming Idol Academy. And now, you are all here for the one thing you've been waiting for - the live audition! (The audience explodes into cheering) Hikari: I hope you all enjoy the auditions, and may the forty best performers win! Alice: This will be exciting. (More than eighty performers take to the stage, and finally, it is Haruka's turn) Haruka: (thinking) It's time I showed everyone who Haruka Amagawa is. It's time to Aikatsu! (Haruka puts on the Pink Flower Coord, and heads to the stage. She takes a deep breath, and performs "Aikatsu TIME!!". She even manages to gain an aura and perform a Special Appeal. After the performance, the audience once again explodes into cheering, and Alice stands up onto her feet, clapping hard) Alice: (smiling) That's my girl. (Hikari and Nagisa stand beside each other, clapping) Hikari: That girl is an owner of hidden talent. Nagisa: (smiling) I believe that she has the potential to be a top idol. (After the final performance, Hikari once again walks onto the stage) Hikari: Well done to everyone who performed. But as you know, only forty of the performers can be accepted into Blooming Idol Academy. And without further ado, let's see the results! (Hikari points to the screen behind the stage, and the screen lights up as names fill it) Haruka: (excited) I've done it! I'm actually going to Blooming Idol Academy! Alice: (smiling) I knew you could do it, sweetheart. (Haruka smiles at her mother) Haruka: (smiling) Thanks for always believing in me. (ED: Crystal Chandelier) Category:Transcripts Category:Aikatsu! Blooming Category:Aikatsu! Blooming transcripts Category:User:HanasakiTsubomi997